


the only competition isn't on the stage

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Series: Three's a Crowd [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, be careful guys marth is a slut, but that's why i love them, but yeah there's sex, like pretty hard sex, this is the hardest sex i've written so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike gets worked up after a fight, goes to blow off some steam, and finds out that he really misjudged Marth's innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only competition isn't on the stage

Ike immediately sought out Marth as soon as their match ended.

It was a close call, and the prince’s attacks were relentless. If Ike didn’t have the brawn to make up for the damage he received, he wouldn’t have lasted so long. The mercenary seemed to get too used to fighting against Lucina, though, because once the tip of Marth’s blade slipped past his bicep and caught his stomach, he could feel the realization of his mistake pool deep in his gut. Though, most of that aching is more likely from where Marth had jabbed him so violently, but he could still feel it.

Ike always was fired up after matches, ready to fight one more round after the results. His flame always burned the hottest after he lost, though, and after coming so close to beating Marth for the first time, his entire body was heated and his thoughts were scrambled. He wanted to catch Marth after the match to do... _something_ , even of he didn’t know what that was- but, as usual, the prince slipped away quicker than Lucina was able to catch him.

He wasn’t sure what Marth’s deal was. Why he vanished after matches. He never really decided to look for him in the first place anyway, since he usually left that job up to Lucina, but with the way he was now, just the thought that the prince might be trying to hide made the flame in him grow.

He strode through the hallways of the mansion, barely sparing glances to passing fighters that attempted to congratulate him. It's not that he was ignoring them; his mind just didn't register that they were trying to communicate with him.

He checked first the main lounge where everyone would fuck around, but the room was void of blue aside from Falco. With no luck there, his next destination was the lodgings. He stopped in front of the Fire Emblem room, swiped his wrist across the scanner, and swung the door open.

He scanned the room with his eyes, his breath audible in his ears due to the strange silence. He slowly padded across the carpet and towards the single bathroom all five fighters had to share, the cramped space being his last hope on finding the prince.

Without hesitation he placed his hand on the doorknob and began to push in, but something blocked the way, and he could hear a slightly wavering voice call from behind it.

"Dooa o akenaide kudasai!"

Marth.

There was a brief silence before Ike attempted to push on the door again, but Marth continued to block it.

"Anata wa... dare ka?"

Ike squinted. He must be panicked to still be speaking Japanese.

"English, please," Ike sighed, prepared to push once more in case the prince let his guard down.

"Ike? Ah..."

Marth didn't say any more after that. The door wouldn't budge.

"Get out here. I want to talk," Ike demanded, and immediately the other male cut him off.

"No, no, no, now is not a good time. Please go away."

Ike just pressed harder on the door, felt it slip, and squeezed his foot into the tiny gap it created.

The door was beginning to give in as Ike exerted all his strength into the act. Marth let his guard down in shock, and once Ike could get a glimpse of the prince it was all over. Ike had won as the door finally flung on open.

Marth backed up into the furthest corner, curled up, flustered and panicked, eyes wide. There was no pause as Ike approached him and successfully cornered him without a way to escape, their eyes locked- but Ike's passion twisted into brief confusion at Marth's weird look.

"Please..." he mumbled, his gaze jumping as he bit his lips- his swollen, red lips- as he struggled to even stand. He wasn't injured, was he?

Ike looked him up and down for injuries.

With a double-take, it clicked into place. All of the intensity that was keeping Ike so puffed up and intimidating flew out the door, and his expression went blank.

Marth was trying to hide it well- one hand bunching up the fabric of his tunic and the other just covering it with extended digits- but from Ike's angle he could clearly see the hard-on that's causing Marth's lewd look.

The mercenary's gaze returned to Marth's deer-in-the-headlights expression, and something else clicked. If Ike couldn't win in a smash match, then...

He pressed his body against Marth's, feeling the other male's breath catch in his throat as the mercenary suffocated him with the close proximity. One of his hands roughly grabbed the back of Marth's head, his fingers gripping and pulling his tousled hair. The prince was visibly shocked, his mouth open, eyes wide. Ike yanked hard enough so he could latch his lips on to Marth's jugular, dragging his teeth across the skin and finding the right spot to suck hard enough to leave a mark, licking, biting, kissing the spot repeatedly until he was satisfied. He pulled off with a distinct pop and checked the other's reaction. His face was completely red, of course- but Ike wasn't sure if he was breathing.

The mercenary took advantage of Marth's registering process and ripped his arms away from his defensive position, pushing him flat against the wall. However, as soon as Marth saw an opening, he jabbed Ike right in the gut with the tips of his fingers, squriming to try and escape.

Ike caught him, holding the prince's arms tight enough he was sure it'd form bruises, and slammed him against the wall again.

"Don't."

Marth's shock was still evident, but fading. He was in fight or flight mode, ready to break his knuckles if he had to, just to get away. Ike pushed against his body, squeezed his wrists until Marth's expression twisted and he became momentarily relaxed.

"It's my turn to destroy you. So _don't_."

Marth tensed again, but made no other moves. Ike nodded slowly, and moved away just long enough to flip the prince around with his hands behind his back and his dick pressed against the wall. A hiss came to his ears as he once again pressed into him. With Marth's arms trapped against Ike's torso, the mercenary could bring his own hands to drag down the front of Marth's chest, rip open his tunic and tease the tip of his dick, thumb becoming smeared with pre-cum.

Marth was shaking, his breaths coming out in pants. Ike finished off by removing his belt and bringing the top of Marth's tunic down far enough to see his bare back and shoulders covered in goosebumps, and felt the prince up until he was sure that Marth would collapse if Ike wasn't supporting him.

He did pull away, but only for long enough to rid his corset and yank his pants to his thighs. Marth recognized the act and started shaking, but not for the reason Ike expected.

"Please-" Marth pleaded his tone changed as his fingers grabbed for Ike. "Please-"

Ike took a curious peek at Marth's face and felt his stomach turn when he saw the prince's eyes screwed shut and a wicked grin being held back by biting his teeth. What-?

"Isogu... Isogu..."

Ike just pulled Marth's hips towards him, pressing his lips to his shoulder to plant kisses all along his skin as he began to push in- dry, at that- but Marth had absolutely no complaints and, surprisingly, actually pressed back into him in some kind of want.

As soon as Ike began pushing past the rim of Marth's entrance, the prince's breath stuttered and his voice was forced out at the suffocating sensation of his insides being pried apart. It made Ike shudder, but he didn't stop, slowly making his way in to Marth's tight heat as the other's voice cracked and squeaked.

Breathing a sigh of relief when his hips met the skin on Marth's bare ass, his hands took a firm hold on the prince's sides for when he was ready to move. He felt like he was ripping Marth apart, but if he wasn't getting such good whimpers in response to it he would have probably felt quite a bit of guilt.

He's honestly surprised at Marth's sudden change in tone- at first he was trying to escape, was shocked out of his mind, but now, now-

"Please," Marth panted as he began to roll his hips against Ike in just the slightest, and, again, Ike's stomach flipped.

Ike pulled back to see the satisfying sight of his cock buried deep in the prince's ass, then returned to Marth's shoulder to tease his skin as he slowly began to rock back and forth. It brought satisfied hums out of Marth along with sharp breaths, and it only drove Ike to loosen him up more and more and more so he could give him the treatment he knows he wants.

Marth brings his arms from behind his back so he could press one palm against the wall and bring one to his aching erection, giving him balance and pleasure. As Ike's pace became stable the sound of wetness and skin hitting skin mixed in with all of Marth's pleased gasps and moans. The eroticism of it all made Ike squeeze his eyes shut and let his groans spill into the crook of Marth's neck.

Marth wasn't especially loud, but he made that up by owning the most lewd voice Ike has ever heard- with every moan and gasp and whimper, Ike gets a jolt of pleasure and his mostly steady rhythm skips a beat. It only drives the mercenary to bury himself in deeper and pound into the prince's ass harder and _harder_ -

Marth jolts and sucks in a deep breath, startling Ike for a moment. His eyes open and he peers at the new stain on the wall. He came already?

Ike begrudgingly slows his pace, detaching himself from the prince and pulling out. He isn't done yet, though, and just moves Marth so his back is against the countertop. He reaches past Marth and shoves the twins' cosmetic bags into the sink to make room for Marth. The edge of the counter is thankfully rounded, so the prince has no problem resting on the edge of the counter, his elbows holding him up as Ike pushes roughly into him once more.

Ike can see Marth's face now, but feels like staring at him would be too embarrassing, and instead focuses on the movement of his hips as he hears Marth's voice spill out from above him again. He does check every so often so that the image of Marth's twisted expression wouldn't fade. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes screwed shut, leaking thick tears, and his mouth wide open to let out perfect whimpers. He's already hard again, and Ike is confident that he can bring him to the edge before he even cums himself.

He rams into the prince with absolutely no mercy, thriving off of the lovely way Marth chokes on his gasps and moans, his voice pitched high as he sobs and almost struggles to breathe. Ike can feel himself getting close, his hips getting numb and the muscles in his legs tensing. He's sure he's going to leave bruises on Marth's thighs- maybe even his ass with the intensity of his thrusts, and as soon as Marth screams and thick strings of cum spurt out on to his torso, Ike's gut ties into a knot before his built up passion and frustration all burst into Marth's wet heat.

Ike rides out his climax as Marth's entrance pulses around him. He pulls out slowly, watching the cum string from the prince's hole to his cock. He lets go of his thighs and Marth slides off the counter, against Ike. He struggles, but kisses at his jaw until Ike gives him access to his lips. Their sloppy kiss was brief, the both of them panting too hard for it to continue.

"Holy shit," Ike exhales, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands before looking around. It's nothing they couldn't clean up, but... he didn't think they'd make such a mess.

He looks back to Marth and meets his gaze. The prince is flushed, but there's definitely a trace of a smile on his face.

"You're unbelievable," Ike groans and finally separates himself from Marth, putting his flaccid dick away and picking up whatever he had discarded. "You should shower. You're probably 20% cum right now."

Marth didn't respond and instead turned to pick up enough of his clothing to cover him up on his way to the showers. Ike figured that after something like that, it must be hard to construct any sort of English, and just left the bathroom so he wouldn't be in Marth's way.

Eventually Marth makes it out, slightly shaky, but considerably stable. He turns to Ike before leaving the Fire Emblem room with a soft smile on his pretty face.

"I will not go easy on you anymore, so do not go easy on me again, either."

Ike didn't think that would be the last time something like that would happen. Apparently, the competition doesn't stop after the announcer says "game".

**Author's Note:**

> i was horny enough to try to break through my writer's block  
> if this is actually posted then i assumed i managed to succeed
> 
> my japanese is probably absolutely horrible but i haven't learned as much as i want to yet  
> i'm trying my best but if i have made a mistake anywhere please tell me what I messed up on and explain it than k you very very much
> 
> AND ANOther thing  
> this is the first fic i've written in like?  
> 10 months? idk around there so basically  
> i KNOW I SUCK you don't gotta tell me alright


End file.
